


Somewhere only we know

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Somewhere only we know

The Station of London Bridge was crowded with People catching there trains and those who waited for their beloved ones to return home – or so you imagined it in your romantic indulged brain.

London was still foreign to you, having arrived only yesterday morning by plane for a holiday and everything and everyone could only seem magical to you.

You were waiting for your cousin to arrive, he was not only deathly afraid of airplanes but had also gotten held up back at home because of some last minute appointment. You couldn’t wait for him to arrive, to explore the city together, to make awesome memories… that’s when you saw his familiar snapback in the crows and sneaked closer. Yep, that was him, back to you, staring into the crowd coming from the platforms. This was the ideal moment to repay him for putting ice in your t-shirt last month.

You approached him from behind, careful not to draw his attention too early. Then you put on your best man-voice and put your hands in front of his eyes, snarling „Hey sailor, why so lost?“ Your cousin jumped in the air and you break out laughing like a hyena, attracting everyones attention in the whole station. However, you stopped laughing abruptly when you saw the guys face – it might have been a priceless sight, but it wasn’t your cousin. SHIT! It was Niall Horan. From One Direction.

You didn’t know if you should be completely star struck or rather get a stroke from embarassement (probably both at the same time). „Eh … I … I … eh.. Sorry, I’m… I didn’t know…“ His confusion turns into a small smile and you finally manage to get the words out, red face and still shaking from embarassement. „Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I was waiting for my cousin.“ „It’s okay.“ Oh God, the irish accent sounded even better in real life. „No, no, sorry… I’m… I’m just going to go ahead and crawl in a hole somewhere over there until my cousin arrives.“ You’re about to step away when his smile gets a bit cheeky. „Or you can stay and wait with me. I’m actually dying to meet this sailor now that I got mistaken for him.“ You stared at him, mouth wide open, speechless. His smile fades a bit. „Or not. It’s no big deal, just a suggestion. I can wait alone.“ The big Niall Horan, suddenly shy, if only for a bit? Please, where is your camera when you need it? You will never believe yourself this happened afterwards. „No, no… I would really like that.“ „Good.“ He smiles, nods and you both turn, facing the platforms in silence.

It’s a little bit awkward and you play with the hem of your flower dress, replaying the scene in your head. Only now you register how Nialls face actually looked like when you greeted him like THAT. You can’t help the giggle. „What?“ „Sorry, it’s just…. you should have seen your face… when I nearly jumped you…“ The giggle grows into full on laughter and he joins in. Wow. Forget the accent. His laugh is worth dying for.

You fall into silence again, but it’s comfortable now. Suddenly you hear him humming some song and you blink, recognise the melody immediately. „Gosh, that’s my favourite song!“ „Not true!“ „Totally true! I love somewhere only we know! Coulnd’t wait to be able to play it myself.“ „Prove it. The lyrics of the first verse?“ He raises one eyebrow in a questioning way and that looks so cute you almost forget the lyrics. Almost. „Pah, easy. I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete.“ „Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I’m getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you’re gonna let me in. I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin… God, I love this song… So, what instrument do you play?“ „Piano.“ You started to chat easily and the small voice that told you that this was Niall Horan (THE NIALL HORAN!) faded into the background as you registered that he was just a boy. A smart, witty, funny, sweet, good looking boy, but still normal.

After some time your mobile chimed, interrupting you mid-joke. „Oh shit, that must be my cousin.“ His face fell a little but he smiled. „Go on, take it. I will try to call Harry too, he must be arriving soon. But don’t forget to introduce me your cousin, the famous ‘sailor’.“ You laugh and take a step back, accepting thecall. It’s your cousin.

„What do you mean the train got hold up in France? How long will you need to get here?“ „I don’t know, they just told us that there is a problem with the rail tracks and they are trying to fix it but we are already an hour late or so. Didn’t you notice how long you are waiting already?“ „No, I didn’t, I met someone and talked and…“ You look up to see if Niall can here you and blink. He’s not there anymore. Did you imagine him? No, that’s not possible, he must have gone to get Harry. A part of you is desperate to see him again, to search for him in the crowd but the rest of you is more logical, telling you that it’s not that big of a deal, that you are lucky for what you experienced.

„Wait, what did you say?“ You nearly forgot your cousin on the phone. „I said they made an announcement, they’re not sure if they can fix the problem on the rail tracks today and that we should try the plane or the ferry. Knowing me I’m trying the fairy. I will call you when I know more okay? Do some sight seeing without me.“ „Oh, okay…“

You end the call, exhausted from the bad news. If the rest of the holiday turns out like that you will need a separate holiday after that to recover.

Suddenly someone lays his hands over your eyes and you freak out, a fake high voice squealing in your ear. „Hey Mistress, you lost?“ You literally jump out of your skin and need a full minute to recover from your shock while Niall nearly dies laughing behind you. „You should have seen your face!“ You can’t even be mad at him for that, you did the same with him. Plus, your happy to see him again. „So, where’s Harry?“ „He arrived twenty minutes ago but I was so busy talking to you that he thought he would leave us alone and went home alone.“ „Your joking.“ „Naah, he just told me to make a move.“ He blushes hard as he registers what he has just said and looks down on his shoes to recover. „So… ehm… where’s your cousin?“ You sigh, deciding to let his last sentence slip. „There’s a problem with the rail tracks, he is still in france and trying to get the ferry but he doesn’t know how long it will take him.“ „Oh… what a bummer.“ Suddenly his face lights up. „What?“ „Hey, I have a great idea.“ „Oh no.“, you joke and laughs. „No, it’s great. Do you want to take a sight seeing tour? I will be your guide!“ „You’re not even english.“ „I live here, that should be enough.“ How could you refuse his offer? Exactly, you couldn’t.

 

That day, you got lost somewhere in London because Niall was „completely and totaly sure that this is the right way“ and stranded in a pub with him. Your cousin arrived in the late evening, being the third wheel for almost the whole holiday. After all it was the perfect revenge for the ice in your t-shirt you decided when you took the train back with a lot of memories, even more pictures and the number of someone promising in your mobile phone.


End file.
